


A Visual Demonstration

by dirtyinfluences



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Riding Crops, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyinfluences/pseuds/dirtyinfluences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre shows Marius the "ropes and lashings" of being a Dom through the usage of demonstration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visual Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinkmeme [prompt](http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/13775.html?thread=11364815#t11364815):
> 
>  
> 
> _Someone shows Marius the ropes and lashings of being a Dom, with their Sub as the example._  
>  ~~Full con plz~~.....
> 
>  
> 
> I was particularly inspired by the "Gentle Combeferre thrashing the shit out of some poor bottom." part and well...

As Combeferre and Grantaire exchanged quiet words, Marius busied himself reading the spines of books on one of the bookshelves in the living room, skimming over the combination that sat there: medical, philosophy, classics, Tolkien, modern novels, Harry Potter. He was trying his best not to eavesdrop on what they were saying, he really was, but it was impossible not to catch their words within the small room.

“…you’re still sure?” Combeferre's voice low and steady as he questions Grantaire.

“And pass up the chance to educate poor innocent Marius in our wicked, devious ways and taint him with carnal sin? Never.” Grantaire answers cheekily and with a low rumble of laughter. 

Pretending to read the back of a book he had pulled out, Marius slides it back into its place when Combeferre clears his throat to addresses him:

“And are you still okay with this?” Combeferre asks, not moving from his place in the middle of the room. Marius turns to face his friends while trying not to look too awkward – after all, he had been the one to ask for this… instruction. Lessons on BDSM, with a particular focus on taking the role of a Dominant.

Marius had been interested in the practice for some time, and wished to explore it further. However, while Marius loved learning, he preferred to know how things worked in practice and not just in theory. There was too physical an element for him to feel comfortable with only a textbook knowledge on the theory of dominance if he were to apply it to actual practice. Therefore, he had turned to Combeferre, seeking his guidance in applying theory to an actual scene. He hadn’t expected a demonstration to come from the question and had merely intended to hear a walkthrough from a primary source he trusted – but, when Combeferre had returned to him with the proposition of a visual lesson… Marius was an excellent visual learner.

And who would say no to such a chance?

“I wish to learn all that I can.” Marius replied, following after Combeferre and Grantaire as they lead the way towards their bedroom. “And you know, I’m not nearly as green as you make out.” He also points out to Grantaire with a grin, earning an elbow to the rib as they come to the bedroom.

“And pass up the chance to tease you, Pontmercy? I’d never!” 

“I assume you are comfortable enough in the basics of negation and consent and all related topics?” Combeferre cuts in on the teasing, though not with an unkind tone – it’s what Marius would call his ‘business’ voice, having heard it from his friend many times before. When Marius nods, he continues, “As you are aware, Grantaire and I are in a committed relationship.” To the left, Grantaire snorts at the wording choice but otherwise stays quiet. “We don’t carry our activities outside of the bedroom, and we’re not into a ‘scene’ relationship as some, but we already have a standing negation, as well as a set safeword. We’ll renegotiate as needed or if something new is introduced… as tonight. However, we’ve already talked about this and decided on the terms of this particular scene – you shall watch as I proceed to spank Grantaire and explain my method. However, we can backtrack to the negotiation process if you’d like.” 

“I think I’m okay up to there.” Marius confirms, “It just… it seems like something I shouldn’t jump into – playing out a scene, that is – without a more practical knowledge outside of what I’ve read.” 

“Then let’s get started, shall we?” Combeferre smiles, turning to press a kiss to Grantaire’s mouth. When he pulls back there’s a change in the atmosphere between the couple and Marius imagines he can feel the shift in there air as if it were a physical energy. “Undress.” Combeferre commands and Grantaire pulls away to obey without so much as a quip.

Marius is unsure if he should be watching his friend as he undresses, or if he should instead be watching Combeferre watching Grantaire. As it is, he flicks his gaze between the two, settling on watching both of them. This is meant to be a demonstration, but at the same time he’s pretty sure it’s bad form to ogle another person’s sub, either. Not that he was, you know, ogling or anything.

“Grantaire. The crop.” Combeferre’s tone is stern, yet gentle and guiding, when he asks things of Grantaire, Marius notes.

“Yes, sir.” Grantaire, now naked, bends to pull a box out from underneath the bed. When he returns, crop in hand, Marius does not fail to notice the pleased smile that has already on his face just from obeying two simple commands. It sends heat shooting through his veins and curling low in his stomach.

“Into position, hands braced on the headboard.” Combeferre continues to instruct once he has the crop in his hands. Then, without turning his gaze away from watching Grantaire climb up onto the bed, he addresses Marius again, “Every sub is different, and part of being a good dom is being able to adapt to their specific needs – Grantaire, here, favours impact play. As do I. People tend to have this notion that it’s all about the dominant taking what they want from a submissive. But it’s more of a give and take. Yes, I command, but because it’s what Grantaire needs. He gains something out of obeying and taking what I give him, and I gain something out of commanding and giving him what I perceive he needs.” 

Marius is entranced as he listens. He already knows what Combeferre is saying, of course, but it’s different to read about it and hear Combeferre talk about it as he circles the bed, bringing himself closer to Grantaire, who is now on his knees at the head of the bed and holding onto the headboard with both hands.

The first smack, landed on Grantaire’s buttocks with a palm, causes Marius to flinch slightly from the suddenness.

“It also requires an intimate physical knowledge. If you don’t know what you’re doing, you risk not only the displeasure of your sub, but you also risk injury.” Combeferre continues, pulling back his hand and running the end of the crop up one of Grantaire’s thighs before switching it to his other hand. “Spanking and whipping, for the purpose of our demonstration. You need to be in control and know exactly where your implement will be landing. Too high,” he places the crop at the small of Grantaire back, “and it will be physically damaging. I also find going too low to the knees to be risky in terms of injury and crossing the line between pleasure and outright pain. Any questions so far?”

Marius considers for a moment, but before he can ask anything, Combeferre has pulled back the crop only to have it land over Grantaire’s buttocks, prompting a gasp from the man. It sends any thoughts in Marius’ head tumbling to a stop, halted by the display of Combeferre, his expression as calm and gentle as ever, repeating the action over and over again with Grantaire keening beneath the lashes. His tongue feels dry in his mouth, and any question he may have had has fled. 

“No need to stand so far away.” Combeferre prompts, voice steady. 

So Marius draws closer, as if pulled in by a string.

Closer, he can see the red markers clearer – Grantaire’s buttocks have flushed a lovely shade of pink, while the marks on the top of his thighs are more pronounced, straight across and evenly spaced. Neat and controlled. 

“I admire your work.” Marius murmurs appreciatively, and when Grantaire shifts to lean closer to the headboard he can see that his cock is hard. He does not have time to linger on the thought, however, as Combeferre has grabbed a hold of Grantaire’s ass, kneading and stroking his thumb over skin Marius can imagine is hot to the touch. Grantaire writhes and his breathing hitches underneath the touch.

“I’ve had time to hone my craft.” Combeferre says in response, placing a few spanks with his hand to Grantaire’s rear before he returns to using the crop. “Isn’t that right, love?” He adds to Grantaire, timing his words so each is delivered with a lash.

“Yes, sir, yes,” Grantaire cries out, wiggling his ass the slightest when there is more than a few seconds pause. “Please, more.” He asks, groaning when the crop hits the crease between buttock and thigh.

Marius turns his attention to Combeferre now, watching him as he delivers each one of his precise blows. The only sign of exertion that Marius can tell is the slight flush of colour that creeps up his neck. Apart from that, his friend looks as he always does; calm, gentle, collected and immaculately put together, with pressed khakis, neat hair and glasses resting evenly on the bridge of his nose. He is perfectly put together. Strong. Steady. For some reason, Marius decides to hold onto this as important knowledge. 

A strangled sob from Grantaire breaks Marius from his thoughts, and he tucks what he had been committing to memory away to watch as Combeferre places the riding crop down on the bed, running his hand lightly over Grantaire’s reddened bottom. Grantaire is mewling incoherently, pushing back into Combeferre’s hand.

“Shhhh, love, shhh. You did so well.” Combeferre says lowly, aimed completely at and for Grantaire. “You were perfect and I’m proud. I love you.”

Somehow it’s this, the caring touches and loving endearments, that feels the most intimate out of everything else he has witnessed and it has Marius adverting his gaze down and to the ground as to not interrupt. He can hear movement, and more whispered appraisals.

“Of course, you also need to know when you’ve reached the limit and you’ve fulfilled the needs of the scene.” Combeferre’s voice is directed back to Marius, and Marius looks up – Combeferrre is now reclined on the bed, Grantaire in his arms. He’d have to be blind to not notice the glazed over look in Grantaire’s eyes and the blissful expression. Marius drinks in the sight, recognizing it to be the one of a successful scene. “You also know the concept of aftercare?”

“Yes, yeah, I do. But, I don’t think I need instruction in the area… I’ll leave you to it. Just… thank you. So very much. I really cannot express my gratitude.” Marius inclines his head, filled with the sudden need to give the couple time alone. When he looks back up, Combeferre is smiling at him.

“If you’d like further instruction, don’t hesitate to ask. I think we both enjoyed the experience greatly.”

Marius merely nods, unable to contain the grin threatening to split his face, and he practically bounds from the room.

More than anything, Marius cannot wait until the time he gets to put everything he has learned to use.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse other than... opps my hand slipped?
> 
> Combeferre thrashing the shit out of Grantaire speaks to my soul. I have a mighty need.
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd, any and all mistakes are my own.


End file.
